


Reevaluate

by thebitterbeast



Series: you really are (not) my type [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, a little bit angst, suggested m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen reacts unexpectedly the first time Connor gets hurt during an anomaly alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reevaluate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Connor/Stephen - nurse me; a drabble about one character healing another

When Stephen really thinks about it, it’s surprising that Connor’s never been injured before. The younger man can be clumsy at the best of times, but somehow, he always escapes unscathed, usually after a feat of brilliance that than goes unnoticed in the light of their relief at the anomaly’s closure.  
  
It shames him to think of how he always thinks of Connor as a burden on the team, or a gormless idiot, now, in the light of recent events. The tech is far from it, he thinks as he stares down at the pale form on the hospital bed. Connor’s breathing is shallow, and there are ugly cuts across his face, bandages wrapped around his torso, and tubes running into him.   
  
Worst of all, Stephen thinks to himself, is how unnaturally still Connor is. The other man is always a bundle of energy, constantly moving and talking.   
  
And now he’s unconscious on the bed and the doctor is telling Cutter that there’s a high chance that even if Connor does wake up - Stephen cuts him off before he can continue because if? There is no if about it, he says with finality, Connor will wake up, because he’s too brilliant and brave to just give up on fighting.  
  
Nick’s eyes are a little too knowing for Stephen to take so he looks back down at Connor and wills the younger man to hold on, because Stephen doesn’t think he’d be able to take it if something happened to the tech before he could tell him that they are friends, no matter how much of an arse he tends to be, and perhaps the older man was wrong and Connor is more Stephen’s type than he had known at first.

* * *

It is two days later when Connor’s eyes flutter open, and Stephen leans forward in the uncomfortable chair he has commandeered for himself and dragged to the tech’s side, eyes fixed on the younger man’s face. A cough that barely passes for a rasp escapes Connor’s dry throat, and Stephen murmurs comforting words and stills Connor’s struggling form with a light hand on his shoulder. His other hand curls around the glass of water by the hospital bed and brings it to Connor. He helps the other man takes a few sips, one hand curled around the back of Connor’s head, fingers tangled into his long hair.

  
The tech’s eyes fix on Stephen’s face as he settles back against the pillows. “Stephen?” he croaks out in confusion.  
  
“‘Lo mate,” the older man replies softly, a smile that is part reassurance and fully relieved on his lips. “You gave us all quite the scare.”  
  
"Wha’ happened?" he asks, and worry crosses the face of his - colleague? friend? Connor’s not entirely sure what to label them anymore.  
  
"You don’t remember?" Stephen makes to leave, presumably to call a doctor and Connor’s fingers curl around his wrist in panic. Blue eyes glance down in shock, but before Connor can pull away, Stephen’s settled back down in the chair and tangled their fingers together. "Okay," he says quietly. "I won’t go anywhere, but you rest. You can get your answers when you wake up later."  
  
If not for the genuine care Stephen is showing him, Connor would be ashamed of how readily his question almost spills out of his lips. Stephen seems to read it on his face, and something crosses his eyes. and he squeezes Connor’s fingers gently. “I’ll be here when you wake too, if you want.”  
  
The older man looks oddly vulnerable as he says this, so the tech attempts a reassuring smile, and lets his relief colour his hoarse, “Thanks.”  
  
Blue eyes crinkle down at him and a warm voice tells him to sleep, and Connor lets his exhaustion drag him back into slumber, content and safe in the knowledge that Stephen will be by his side. He’ll think about the why of it, and allow himself some hope, when he wakes up.


End file.
